Marine outboard engines can typically be started using a recoil starter or using an electric starter. In outboard engines having a recoil starter, the user pulls on a rope which causes the engine's crankshaft to turn and which, if successful, permits the starting of the engine. In outboard engines having an electric starter, electric power is supplied to a starter motor which engages a gear connected to the crankshaft. As a result, the motor turns the gear, which turns the crankshaft, which permits the starting of the engine. Once the engine has started, the starter motor disengages the gear and power is no longer supplied to the starter motor. Some outboard engines having an electric starter are also provided with a recoil starter as a backup to the electric starter.
In marine outboard engines having an electric motor, a battery is connected to the starter motor in order to supply electric power to the starter motor. As the space inside the cowling of the outboard engine is limited, the battery is usually located outside of the cowling such as in the stern portion of the boat to which the outboard engine is mounted. As such, cables run from the battery to a control module inside the cowling. The control module is connected to the starter motor and controls the supply of electric power to the starter motor.
The engine of the outboard engine drives a generator, such as a magneto or an alternator, which generates electricity as it turns. This electricity is used to operate the various electric components of the engine, such as the fuel injectors and spark plugs, but also to recharge the battery.
Some boats propelled by an outboard engine are also provided with one or more other batteries to power various accessories of the boat such as, for example, a trolling motor, a fish finder, a GPS, live wells, a refrigerator, bilge pumps and a sound system. In such arrangements, the battery described above used for starting the engine is referred to as the primary or main battery and the one or more batteries used to power the accessories is referred to as auxiliary or house batteries. The auxiliary batteries are also sometimes used as a backup to the primary battery in order to supply power to the starter motor. The one or more auxiliary batteries are also disposed in the boat. In order to be recharged by the outboard engine, the one or more auxiliary batteries also have to be connected to the generator of the outboard engine.
In some outboard engines, the primary and auxiliary batteries are connected to a switch disposed in the boat and which is connected to the generator. The switch has three positions. In one position of the switch, only the primary battery is connected to the generator. This position is selected when starting the engine for example. In another position of the switch, only the auxiliary battery is connected to the generator. This position is selected when the engine is stopped and accessories need to be powered for example. In another position of the switch, both the primary and auxiliary batteries are connected to the generator. This position is selected when the engine is running, accessories need to be powered by the auxiliary battery and the primary battery needs to be charged for example. As such, the user needs to manually select the proper switch position. This could lead the user to select the wrong position resulting possibly in one or more of the batteries being drained.
In some outboard engines, a controller is associated with the switch to automatically select the proper position of the switch based on power requirements and charge levels.
Some outboard engines are only provided with the primary battery but provide the option of connecting an auxiliary battery. In one embodiment of such an outboard engine, the generator is connected to an engine management module (EMM) having a main output and an auxiliary output. The main output is connected to the primary battery via the starter motor. When no auxiliary battery is provided, the auxiliary output is connected to a first connector which is connected to a second connector which connects to the starter motor. In order to connect and auxiliary battery, the first connector is disconnected from the second connector and is instead connected to a third connector connected to the battery. As a result, the generator is connected to the auxiliary battery via the auxiliary output of the EMM and the first and third connectors. A cap is connected to the second connector.
Although the above facilitates the installation of an auxiliary battery, it has some inconveniences. The first and second connectors are disposed inside the engine compartment defined by the cowling of the outboard engine. Therefore, in order to disconnect the first connector from the second connector, the cowling needs to be removed at least in part in order to access the connectors. Also, the third connector needs to be routed through the cowling to the first connector. Also, the first, second and third connectors take up space in the already confined engine compartment. Finally, when the third connector is connected to the first connector when an auxiliary is provided, the second connector serves no function and just takes up space in the engine compartment.
Therefore, there is a desire for a system that facilitates the connection of an auxiliary battery to an outboard engine.